icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/iPear Store Speculation
Hey guys! Its Seddiemonster again. No, its not a seddie fanfic, lol. I'm actually doing a speculation for iPear Store. But I wouldn't have done this if it weren't for SeddieIceCream. This was really her idea to do this. :D Carly: Man, I'm really hungry. Sam: Yeah me too. Carly: Ooh I know, maybe you and I can make some guacamole. Sam: Nah.... don't feel like it. Carly: But----- Sam: Hurry up, go on. My tummy is gonna eat my organs if I don't have anything. Carly: Ughh, fine. Spencer: *runs out his room with a helmet on* Did I just hear you say guacamole??!!! Sam: Yep, Carls is makin' me some. Carly: Only because she's too lazy to help me out... and why are you wearing a helmet?? Sam: Oh come on! Like you don't know how to cook. Carly: Yeah I know, but it would be nice if you helped me once in a blue moon. Sam: I help.....sometimes. *rubs her tummy* Spencer: Hahaa, since when? Besides doing the show with her. Sam: Uhh... the time I saved your life when that taco truck almost hit into you. Carly: That was Freddie!! Besides, while he was laying on the ground hurt, you decided to get a taco... FROM THE SAME TRUCK! Sam: Well, I was hungry. Spencer: Wow, you really are insensitive aren't you? Carly: Maybe you should... you know.. apply for a job or something. Sam & Spencer: *burst into laughter* Spencer: Ohh, uhmm she's not kidding. Sam: A job? Where? *chuckles* Carly: I'm serious Sam! You need to get a job. You're too lazy for your own good. Sam: Man, now you sound like my mom. Only she usually hits me over the head with a turkey leg when she says that. Spencer: Oh yeah, how did her "surgery" go? Sam: It went good. She's still healing from the swelling though. Spencer: Oooh, ouch. That's probably really painful. My ex-girlfriend had that done & she--- Carly: GUYS!! Sam: What? We're listening. Carly: You need a job. Here, pass me my laptop from over there. Sam: Kay. *hands her the laptop* Carly: I'll start looking for a job for you. Sam: Ehh what kind? *looks on the computer screen* Spencer: You know, Socko's cousin Techy works at that Pear Store in the Bushwell International Mall. Sam: Really? Cool.... how much? Spencer: How much, what? Sam: How much will I get if I get the job? Spencer: I dunno, ask him. Carly: Sam, you should do it. Your good at techy stuff, right? Sam: Yeah I guess, but----- Carly: No buts!! Sam: Kay. *sighs* Carly: Spencer, can you get Techy to help her get the job? Spencer: Mhmm. I'll call him right now. Sam: Call? Carly: You know you can text him, right? Spencer: Yeah. But he doesn't know how to text. Carly: But, he's good at technology. He works at a company that sells cell phones. How can he not text? Spencer: Look, I have no idea. You know I don't know everything! Carly: *chuckles* Sam: Where's my guacamole Shay?!! Carly: Oh, here. *hands her a bowl of guacamole* Sam: Thanks. Uhh..... Carly: What's wrong? Sam: You put black pepper in here? Carly: Yeah, why?? Sam: Ohh... nothing. Carly: Kay. *turns around and goes in her room* Sam: Blehh!! *puts the guacamole underneath the couch cushion* Spencer: You did not just do that. Sam: What?? Spencer: So wasteful!! You could've gave that to me!! Ughh... Kay guys :D That was it for now. Part 2 of my speculation will be out in a couple days I guess. Hope you liked it. My imagination isn't my best right now. lol. Anyway, Comment below. And stay in tune for the new episode of '''iOpen a Restaraunt '''this weekend!!!! <3333 Byee. Category:Blog posts